I'll Stand By You
by KiariRose1
Summary: Kiba struggles to deal with his feelings for Hianta while Naruto continues to capture her heart, whether purposefully or not. Will he end up playing Love, or just the protective "Big Brother"?


Kiba rushed through the village, intent on catching his prey. His mind was completely focused on his task, hearing nothing but the sound of his own breathing, his feet beneath him and the sight of his target running only a few in front of him. Akumaru was running in time next to him, their minds almost like one. He found the perfect timing, jumped, and…

"Ahh! Stop it stop it! What did I do what did I do!" Naruto squealed, scrambling away and cowering against a fence as Kiba advanced on him.

"Is it true?" Kiba glared down at him, grabbing the front of his shirt and growling threateningly. Naruto didn't think he had ever been more terrified in his life, even when facing the Akatsuki.

Naruto drew a blank, thinking back to the past few days to what could have possibly upset Kiba this much. "Uhhh….." He stared stupidly off into space.

"Is it true!" He shook Naruto violently, Akumaru growling loudly at his side.

"Ahh is what true? What what what!" He squirmed in his grip, trying to stay as far away from his friend as possible.

Kiba growled and shook him again angrily. "You and Hinata you idiot!"

Naruto thought for a second and then caught on. "Oh THAT? Yeah she just came up to me yesterday and told me that she's liked me for like ever. I had no idea! I said it was cool so now it looks like we're dating!"

Kiba hesitated for a moment before setting him down, still tense. "So it Is true then"

Naruto grinned and elbowed him in the side playfully "Yeah pretty good catch huh?"

"Naruto!" Kiba's anger rose again and he hit him on the head so hard that he fell to the ground.

Rubbing his head Naruto jumped up quickly. _It's getting hard to keep track of this guy…_ "Hey what's the big idea! What'd you do that for?" Before he knew it he was up in the air again, Kiba's face only inches away, and he had uncomfortably sharp looking teeth…

"I swear to god Naruto…" His voice got menacingly low. "If you hurt her I'll kill you"

Naruto gulped and chuckled nervously. "No problem Kiba.."

"Kiba?" A soft, familiar voice came from behind him and he turned quickly, dropping Naruto to the ground and smiling like nothing had happened.

"Hey Hinata! How's it goin?" He smiled cheerfully at her, trying not to let his true worry for her show through.

She glanced around him at Naruto confusedly, looking questioningly up at Kiba.

"It's Naruto, he was being stupid" He chuckled and smiled again. "I'll see you around Hinata" He walked away down the road, calling back after him. "Remember what I said Naruto!" Akumaru trotted after him, barking as if to emphasize Kiba's point.

"Bye…" Hinata moved shyly over to Naruto, looking down and blushing as he got up and dusted himself off, grinning at her as best he could.

"H-hey Hinata! What's up!" He chuckled a little nervously, looking around to make sure Kiba had gone, not wanting to be embarrassed again.

"I just wanted to see... If you wanted to do something.. maybe.. I mean if you don't want to…" Her face went a deep shade of red and she fidgeted extremely uncomfortably. _Oh Hinata shut up your embarrassing yourself! Why do I have to be so awkward.!_

Naruto perked up a bit, relaxing. "Yeah that would be great! Do you like ramen cause I know this great ramen place just down the street!"

Hinata smiled excitedly "Really?" She looked down quickly, embarrassed about her excitement. "I would love to." Looking up at him shyly, her hand clasped in front of her, Naruto was sure that she got more pretty every day. There was something about her shyness that he liked, she didn't freak out at him when he did something people thought was stupid. Which was a lot of the time. He laughed cheerfully and grabbed her hand.

"Well lets go then!" He ran toward Ichiraku's, almost dragging Hinata behind him who laughed and tried to keep up, already feeling a little more comfortable around him.

Kiba looked around the side of a building down the street, watching Naruto run off with her and sighing sadly. "So this is what love is like."


End file.
